marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jumala
Kalevans, Finnish gods, Taivasian gods | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Taivas | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = | Skin = White | NumberOfLimbs = 2 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Pantheons | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Thor #300 | Overview = The Jumala or Kalevalans, are a humanoid race of extradimensional beings that hale from Taivas, a small pocket-dimension adjacent to Earth. An interdimensional nexus between Taivas and Earth known as Linnunrata, or the "Path of Birds," once existed near Finland, although the nexus has since been severed. They are also known as the Finnish gods, who have been worshiped by the Finno-Ugric and Sami People of Northern Europe from 500 BC until the 13th century. The worship of the gods fell with the rise of Christianity. | HistoryText = Origin The first Jumala was Ilmarinen, who freed ancient Finland from a Cosmic Egg by shattering it with a hammer. He shaped out the features of Finland using the remains of the Cosmic Egg, before deferring his responsibilities to his son, Ukko. Ukko married the Earth goddess Akka, an aspect of the Elder God Gaea, and with her fathered the later generations of gods, delegating to each a portion of the Earthly realm. With his father's magic hammer, Ukko defended Taivas from the more malicious magical beings that inhabited it along with the gods. The gods ruled over various aspects of nature; Ukko ruled of heavenly kingdom of Taivas, the heavenly kingdom. Ahtola, the querulous the underwater kingdom was ruled by Ahti and his wife Vellamo. The forests and animals were protected by Tapio and his wife Mielikki and son Nyyrikki. They took care of sacred animals such as swans and bears. The benevolent Äkräs served as the champion of mortal and protected their crops. Tuoni ruled over Tuonela the realm of the dead, guarded by Surma the monstrous hellhound. The region was also home to his mistress Tuoneter who mothered his daughters; Kipu-Tytto, Kivutar, Loviatar and Vammatar. Ukko defended the realm with his mystical hammer Ukonvasara from all threats such as the Hiisi, small goblin like forest spirits and Näkki the shapeshifting water spirit. Ancient History Hyborian Age ... 500 BC The humans known as the Finno-Ugric and Sami People of Northern Europe from 500 BC until the 13th century. The worship of the gods fell with the rise of Christianity. Third Host In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. Ukko attended the Council of Godheads meeting to discuss this threat. 13th Century By the 13th century the worship of the gods fell with the rise of Christianity and withdrew from Earth. Modern Age Secret Invasion Ukko met with the Council of Godheads, united by the Dreaming Celestial in San Francisco, was called forth by Athena, the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, to be told of the impending Skrull threat posed by their imminent invasion. Fearing that the shifting of the cosmic axis would replace them with a new pantheon of alien deities and prompt the Demogorge to lay waste to them all, the Earth gods chose to counter this new threat by following Athena's proposed strategy of journeying to the realm of the Skrull Pantheon and eliminating them there, while the remaining heroes of the planet, combined with any of their alien or extradimensional allies, joined forces in hopes of repelling the threat directly through force | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = True immortality, various magical abilities. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = An average god can lift approximately 30 tons; an average goddess, 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Akka, Ukko, Ahti, Äkräs, Ilmarinen, Nyyrikki, Tapio, Tuoni, Vammatar | Notes = * In Finnish myth, Jumala was not the name of the Finnish myth; it was the name of their sky-spirit. * The offical name of the Finnish gods was the Kalevalans. | Trivia = | Links = * Finnish Gods at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Pantheons